


Punch and dates

by blue_nebulae



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Crushes, F/M, Face Punching, Fights, Friendship, Jealousy, Protective Siblings, Punching, Secret Crush, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 10:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12505620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_nebulae/pseuds/blue_nebulae
Summary: Any guy that dares to look at his sister if going to be punched, that is a rule.Jon will kill any guy that gets near his too god for everyone little sister.What happens when Arya has just had enough of Jon meddling on her love life? And what does Gendry has to do with it?





	Punch and dates

"You really over did it this time, Jon!"

 

“I didn’t! He deserved it!”

 

“Jon, you really don’t think she’ll kill you, and me! because you punched your brother?!”

 

“Well, Aegon fucking deserved it for saying he was going to take her out on a date! He can be my older brother, but he can’t take Arya out! No one can!”

 

“I know the guy is an asshole but really, she’ll kill us! You know she hates when you scare the fuckers off”

 

“Gendry, she can be mad all she wants! I’m her older brother and I won’t let any douche get near my sister, I’ll kill every guy that tries! And you’re so worried now, but I didn’t see you trying to stop me when I confronted Egg!”

 

“Shut up!”

 

Now that really made his best friend, Gendry, shut up. In the end, Gendry did play too the overprotective older brother role too, he’d also dissuaded, in a more diplomatic way, other guys from getting near Arya.

 

Arya was a douchebag magnet. He knew she was pretty, way pretty, and all that  “I don’t give a shit” attitude she had was appealing to guys, idiot guys most of the time. Sansa was also a douchebag magnet. Maybe there was something wrong with the Stark girls, always attracting idiot guys, maybe someone put a curse on them or something…

 

Anyway, everything was fine now, he had warned his older half-brother not to take her little sister (cousin raised as sibling) out because the guy was much older and just no, it was plain weird. Most importantly, he knew Aegon and how reckless he was with women, to him Arya would be just one more girl on his list.

 

Arya was too good for any human.

 

She needed a champ and so far no guy was worthy of her, so he scared them all away because seriously, if Arya really meant something to any of those guys they would’ve at least put on a fight instead of whining like a babies when punched like his brother did. Though, Aegon would be off magazine covers for a while, or at least until his black eye is gone.

 

“besides, you scared them all away constantly, so don’t act like if I’m the only one doing it” he shrugged and Gendry turned red and went under the hood of his car to keep on fixing it. They were hiding from Arya’s wrath on Gendry’s garage, which was not really hiding since the guy spent all the time there and well him, as his best friend, spent a decent amount of time there too.

 

“she’s going to kill us”

 

“No, she won’t”

 

“JON, YOU STUPID ASSHOLE MOTHERFUCKER! I CAN’T BELIEVE IT!!”

 

“shit, she found us” he cursed quietly.

 

“didn’t you just say you weren’t scared of her wrath?!” Gendry quipped back as he stood away from the hood, closing it just as Arya made her grand appearance. It’s not as if her anger couldn’t be felt from faraway, she was emanating anger from every pore and her eyes screamed murder.

 

Arya, in despite of being so short could be a very scary person.

 

“I can’t believe you punched your brother for asking me out!” she raised her hands in anger.

 

“He shouldn’t have asked you out in the first place!”

 

“Did you at least heard that I turned him down?!” he heard Gendry sighting relieved at that moment, perhaps the idiot was happy being ignored.

 

“Oh… well! Still! Aegon deserved the punch”

 

“No, he did not! You and your psycho jealousy are the one who deserves to be punched!! I can date whoever the fuck I want and it’s none of your business! I can date Aegon if I want to! I can date whoever the fuck I want!”

 

“It is my business!”

 

“NO, it is not! Leave me the fuck alone!”

 

“No! You’re my sister and it is my duty to avoid you dating assholes!”

 

“It is my choice if I date an asshole or not!” she pointed at herself “And you should let me fucking do whatever the fuck I want!” then she turned away from him “And you!” pointed at Gendry “You just let him do whatever the fuck he wants and you don’t even try to stop him?!”

 

“It’s not really my business to…” Gendry turned red rubbing the back of his neck.

 

“Really?! None of your business?!” for some reason Arya got angrier at that, walking towards them. He had backed away and Arya was now closer to Gendry. Call it survival instinct, if Arya went SS2 he was safer If he maintained a certain amount of distance.

 

“Listen, it’s the last time you’ll do this! Got it? Or I’m never talking to you again!” she was looking at him again, ignoring Gendry completely now.

 

But he couldn’t lose this fight “No! I won’t stop because I won’t let you go out with guys that only want to stick in you!” he was a man; he knew how men thought.

 

“It is none of your business who I take to my bed, it’s none of your business who I end up making out with and IT’S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS WHO I DATE OR FUCK!”

 

“IT IS MY FUCKING BUSINESS!”

 

“IT IS?!”

 

“YES!” Arya’s eyes flickered at his response, he stood his ground because SS Pure fury was coming, she was walking towards them and stopped just when she was side by side with Gendry.

 

“Really?!! Then try and stop this!” he saw, kind of in a slow motion manner, how Arya’s hand went to grab Gendry’s shirt and he was expecting her left hand to punch him straight in the face but that didn’t happen.

 

Instead, what happened was Arya pulling Gendry down and kissing him hard on the lips, Gendry’s eyes going wide open for a second before they closed and his big dirty hands grabbed Arya by the hips until she pushed him away.

 

Now he was petrified because he didn’t know what the hell to do and it all happened so fast, Gendry was now blinking slowly as if in a daze (probably repulsed since he was sure the guy saw Arya as a little sister for all the years they’ve known each other) and Arya was smirking proudly at her doing.

 

“You aren’t so brave now, are you? Mess with my life again, and I’ll cut your balls off” with that she turned around and left the garage leaving the two of them in shock.

 

“Jon”

 

Gendry started talking, maybe the guy would think he was going to go ape on him but no, that was Arya getting her revenge and Gendry had done nothing wrong.

 

“Don’t wor..

 

“Punch me!”

 

“what?” he turned to look at Gendry, who was completely flushed in the face and offering the side of his face “Punch me, kill me now because I’m asking Arya out on a date” he was pointing his left cheek, walking closer to him

 

“You what?!”

 

“Man, that was just… Punch me! Do it now!”

 

“No! I’m not going to…

 

“PUNCH YOU IDIOT! SHE’S LEAVING!”

 

“what the

 

“PUNCH ME!” and he did, he punched Gendry hard because he didn’t know what else to do “Holy shit, that hurt! I’m going after her, kill me later”

 

And off was Gendry, with a hand placed on the left side of his jaw running after Arya leaving him completely and utterly shocked. What the hell did just happened? He was still in shock for a few minutes when Gendry walked in back on the garage completely flushed, a goofy grin on his face and stroking his jaw.

 

“Did you really asked my sister out?” the awe was too strong in him, unable to process what the fuck had just happened.

 

“Yup” the guy was all smiles going back to fix the car “Can’t believe she said yes, I’ve been wanting to do it for a long time”

 

“You wanted to date Arya?” if he was a cartoon his jaw would probably be by the floor now.

 

“Yeah, I didn’t think she’d want to go out with me so I just lived with it but after what happened, man I knew I had too try”

 

“What if I don’t want you to date her?”

 

“Then I’ll fight for her, trial by combat dude. She’s worth it, so much that’ll even fight you, my best friend” Gendry was standing there, serious face looking at him directly in the eyes.

 

Now, that was everything he was looking for in a guy who wanted to date his sister.

 

“You’re good, break her heart and I’ll blind you” with that he turned around and left, he still needed to get his head around Gendry crushing on Arya, even when, looking back on it now, everything the guy did was an open indicator of his infatuation.

 

Well, Gendry was the least douchy guy who had tried something with Arya and the only one willing to fight him for her, and that was already a yes on his book.


End file.
